1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, and particularly to a printing apparatus performing a post processing after performing printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to a printing apparatus, there is a printing apparatus in which when printing is finished on a sheet, the sheet is further conveyed, wherein the post processing is performed on the sheet by a post processing unit provided downstream of printing means in the conveying direction. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-254221 discloses a printing apparatus comprising a color measuring section for color measuring a region printed on the sheet, and a drying section for drying the sheet, which are provided downstream of the printing means in the conveying direction.
To the printing means, there are some cases where taking-out of the discharged sheet or manual sheet feeding of the sheet is performed from the downstream side in the sheet conveying direction.
However, in the printing apparatus with the post processing unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-254221, the post processing unit is arranged downstream of the printing means in the sheet conveying direction (hereinafter, called also the downstream side). Therefore the post processing unit blocks the downstream side of the printing means, which therefore deteriorates visibility from an outside of the printing apparatus to a discharge component, and in a case where a user performs an operation such as manual sheet feeding of the sheet, the operability may possibly deteriorate.